Plant parasitic nematode control is generally achieved by application of nematicidally active compounds to soil prior to planting a crop. The compounds generally must be incorporated or injected into the soil prior to planting the crop, and this may result in certain crop phytotoxicity or lack of desired nematode control due to adverse environmental factors. A significant portion of crop damage due to parasitism by nematodes occurs during the initial 4-6 week development period.
Seed treatments and root dip treatments with known compounds have been evaluated during recent years for nematode control. See, for example. Truelove, B. et al., J, Nematol 9:326-330 (1977) and Rodriguez-Kabana. R. et al., Nematropica 8:26-31 (1978). Various known compounds which have been evaluated as either seed seed piece or root dip treatment nematicides include, for example, carbofuran, oxamyl, aldicarb, aldicarb sulfone, dimethoate, bendiocarb, thiabendazole, diflubenzuron, phenamiphos, ficam, diazinon, sumithion, thiadiazinthion, thionazin and methomyl.
The application of nematicidal compounds directly as a seed, seed piece or bare root dip treatment for early season crop protection has several distinct advantages both from an economic and environmental standpoint. By treating seeds, seed pieces or bare roots prior to planting, the nematicide is concentrated at the site of nematode attack and, therefore, much less active ingredient on a per acre basis is required in comparison with conventional soil application. This not only makes nematode control more economic, but also minimizes environmental disturbance and any adverse nontarget effects.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a method for the use of certain sulfur-containing compounds to control plant parasitic nematodes by application of said compounds directly to seeds, seed pieces or bare root systems. This and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the teachings herein set forth.